La Restauración Errónea
by Chiyoko-DRM
Summary: Resulta difícil aceptar algo que no te gusta. Si es por alguien que aprecias, lo aceptas de todas formas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si te obligan a decir que si, sin poder expresar tu opinión al respecto? Esto le sucede a Rosetta, una niña de 14 años que despierta con amnesia en un lugar desconocido. pero ese no es un gran dilema. El gran dilema es lo que le pasó a su piel.
1. Capítulo 1: El Despertar

Capítulo 1: El despertar

−_R-Rosetta…− respiró entrecortadamente._

−…−

−_Rosetta…−intentaba mantener su vista clara, pero, el dolor era tan insoportable que apenas podía hacer fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos._

−…−

−_Rosetta…sé fuerte, es pr-probable que d-de ahora en adelante e-estés sola…−en sus mejillas sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas que no eran de ella−p-pero algún día…a-aunque el mundo esté en tu contra, encontrarás personas qu-que te protegerán y en quienes podrás confiar._

_Sentía su muerte llegar, pero eso no le importaba. Su prioridad era decirle lo que quería decir antes de cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más._

_Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de Rosetta, sonriendo y con su último aliento dijo−t-te amo Rosetta...mi adorable hermanita menor…−y llegó el fin de su vida__._

− _¡Jac…!_

−…−

− _¡JACQUE...!_

…

− ¡JACQUELINE!− abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó asustada. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Estaba llorando.

¿Quién no lloraría si vieras a tu hermana mayor morir en tus brazos? .Fue tan real lo que pasó que no sabía si era o no un sueño.

Después de estar varios segundos vagando en sus pensamientos reaccionó y con la respiración entrecortada miró desorientada a su alrededor.

− ¿D-dónde estoy?− Se preguntó e intentó regular su respiración. Luego de sentirse un poco más calmada, como pudo se levantó hasta quedarse de pie.

Se frotó las mejillas con su brazo y cuando apenas avanzó unos pasos se tropezó y cayó al piso.

−Ugh...−soltó un quejido de dolor ante el impacto que recibió su cuerpo− ¿Qué es esté lugar?−se procuró mirar en la oscuridad, para examinar el sitio donde estaba, pero ni con forzar la vista podía ver algo.

Por lo tanto tenía que buscar un interruptor para iluminar ese lugar tan oscuro.

Así que con gran esfuerzo nuevamente, se levantó de nuevo y se quedó unos segundos parada sin hacer ningún movimiento.

No quería caerse otra vez, porque un golpe más y estaba segurísima de que no se levantaría.

Porque su cuerpo le dolía tanto y no le respondía bien. Era como si hubiera estado dormida por largos años.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar y dar tantas vueltas en sus pensamientos y se dispuso a buscar el dichoso interruptor.

Mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga, sintió líquido en sus pies.

Bajó la vista hacía el piso y vio que era solo agua.

Agua que estaba congelada.

Estaba tan helada que se tuvo que contener en pegar un salto hasta el techo. No lo podía soportar asique decidió avanzar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

Con tanta opacidad no veía nada y era probable que si seguía caminado sin estar preparada se toparía algún mueble o alguna pared.

Alzó las dos manos hacía adelante para no chocarse con algún objeto.

Y Enseguida sintió algo duro y liso.

Era una pared. Siguió palpando por todo el muro hasta encontrar un interruptor y lo presionó para que se prendiera la luz e iluminara la sala.

Cuando su vista se acostumbró al cambio de oscuro a claridad miró detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Las paredes eran de un gris sucio y gastado. Apenas tenía una ventana y si no fuera por la luz la pieza estaría completamente oscura. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban grandes y distintas maquinas separadas cada uno a una gran distancia. A un lado localizo el charco de agua que antes había pisado. Estaba alrededor de una especie de capsula abierta que tiraba apenas en su dirección aire frío. A su Derecha había dos computadoras, y pudo reconocer que eran unas de las más potentes que había en el mundo. A la izquierda había una gran estantería. Tenía libros de diferentes tamaños. Pequeños, grandes y viejos a su parecer. Parecía que no lo habían tocado desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver la suciedad y el polvo que contenía los dichos libros. También contempló frascos de distintas medidas y adentro de ellas había objetos que no quería ni pensar ni averiguar qué eran.

Luego de inspeccionar se giró para continuar su camino.

− ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!...−nadie respondía−¡ ¿Jacqueline?!... ¿dónde estás?−gritó, pero solamente escucho su voz como respuesta a sus preguntas.

Comenzó a tener miedo, parecía que no había nadie.

No le gustaba estar sola, se sentía vulnerable. Tendía a veces a perderse en sus sueños o pensamientos para huir de la soledad y de la realidad.

Así se sentía mejor. Protegida y segura.

Pero ahora no era el momento de desesperarse y llorar.

Poniéndose nerviosa no lograría nada.

Después de unos minutos caminando sin parar, Sin darse cuenta llegó a un jardín y supuso que era la parte delantera del edificio.

En el medio del parque había una fuente de agua, que además de estar descuidada, no funcionaba.

Pero no le dio importancia y avanzó hasta ella para sentarse y descansar un poco.

Luego de acomodarse se empeñó en recordar lo que pasó antes de quedarse dormida.

Pero nada. No podía recordar.

Mientras más se esforzaba, más dolor sentía en su cabeza.

Parece que padecía de amnesia, porque lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre y de su hermana mayor.

No sabía en donde vivía ni de dónde venía. ¿Acaso este era su hogar?

No entendía y la única forma de averiguarlo era investigar el edificio. Tenía que buscar en su memoria alguna acción de lo que hizo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque sea solo una cosa quería, una pista, para llegar a ajustar todas las piezas faltantes y resolver el misterio de lo que paso.

A pesar del dolor insistió en esforzar su cabecita.

Se giró hacia la fuente.

Talvez con remojarse un poco la cara podía refrescar la memoria.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar agua para empapar su cara, quedó impactada ante lo que veía.

− ¿Q-Qué es esto?−exclamó la pequeña sin dejar de mirar lo que la fuente le mostraba.

El agua le reflejaba a una niña de 14 años con unos cabellos largos que le llegaban casi hasta los tobillos, de un color muy peculiar. Violeta oscuro. Su cuerpo y sus brazos eran tan delgados y estaban muy desnutridos. Un poco más y se le notaban los huesos. Le llamo mucha la atención sus ojos que eran de distinto color. El de la izquierda era gris y el de la derecha Amarillo.

Pero eso no era para sorprenderse tanto.

Eso no era nada comparado con lo otro.

− ¿Que me paso? ¿Porque tengo la piel así?−expresó Rosetta asustada y tocando toda su cara sin poder creérselo aún.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba.

Claro, era tan despistada que a pesar de tener un charco de agua, a pesar de haberse frotado la cara con el brazo y a pesar de estar caminando no se observó ni se fijó lo qué le ocurría en su piel.

Como odiaba ser distraída.

Y no entendía porque era así, si era tan obvio notar el problema en el que se encontraba en estos momentos.

− ¡¿Porque tengo mi piel descompuesta?!

…


	2. Capítulo 2: Deseperación

Exaltada gritó y las lágrimas que antes recorrían por sus mejillas volvieron a aparecer.

−Esto debe ser un sueño, es un sueño, un sueño…−repetía una y otra vez Rosetta mientras se estiraba los cachetes, esperando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Pero, al pasar los minutos que para ella parecían horas, se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo.

No era una simple pesadilla, era la realidad.

La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba descompuesto.

La parte superior de su rostro, gran parte de sus brazos y en la mayoría de las piernas estaban descompuestos.

Podrido

Su cuerpo estaba podrido, como cuando una manzana que no se come con el tiempo se empieza a pudrir.

No entendía cómo podía pasar si se suponía que eso solamente ocurría luego de que una persona muriera.

Rosetta se sentía como un monstruo.

No paraba de llorar, quería dejar de hacerlo, pero las lágrimas salían por sí solas.

En un momento a otro, sintió un dolor inexplicable en la cabeza.

−Ughh −No dejaba de sentir punzada tras punzada, el dolor era tan insoportable que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Y entre tanto su cabeza palpitaba sin parar.

Y con esa continua palpitación, la pequeña, a punto de desmayarse recordó algo.

…

"Flas Back"

− ¡Apúrate Rosetta!−gritaba Jacqueline agitada mientras corría.

−Pero…Jacqueline−la niña tomó aire− no puedo más, estoy cansada− Paró de correr y descansó sus brazos en sus rodillas a la vez que intentaba recuperar un poco de aliento

−Ya sé que estás cansada Rosetta, pero debemos seguir, o si no, nos atraparán−Jacqueline dejó de correr y retrocedió hasta agarrar de la mano a su hermanita para luego seguir avanzando hasta entrar a un bosque.

Después de varios minutos trotando sin saber en dónde podían escapar, pararon y ambas se apoyaron en los árboles para descansar un poco.

−parece que ya no nos buscan−comentó Rosetta luego de recuperar aire en sus pulmones.

−Esperemos que no−Respondió Jacqueline ya sentada en el piso.

El silencio reino por varios minutos en el bosque. Lo único que se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos.

Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido.

−Uhg…−Rosetta comenzó a llorar. Estaba asustada. No entendía porqué unos hombres con ropas blancas estaban tras ellas. Tenía mucho miedo, y lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese lugar.

−Rosetta−Jacqueline la llamó.

Pero su hermana no respondía.

−Rosetta−intentó llamarla otra vez para llamar su atención. Pero su hermanita estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos, que parecía que no la escuchaba.

−Rosetta−Jacqueline preocupada se acercó a su hermana hasta estar frente a frente a ella y sin dudar la abrazó.

−Ugh…uhhh…−Rosetta, al sentir el abrazo que le daba su hermana mayor, le correspondió, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir más fluidamente.

−ya, ya, todo va a estar bien−Jacqueline acariciaba el pelo de Rosetta mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Quería transmitirle todo su fuerza y apoyo.

Ella también estaba asustada, pero si ambas se desmoronaban, no podrían salir de allí, por lo que tomó el papel de ser fuerte para las dos. Quería proteger a su pequeña a cualquier costa.

…

−Rosetta− llamaba Jacqueline agitando el hombro suavemente para despertarla.

−uhmm…. ¿Jacqueline?−Rosetta despertó y se sentó− ¿Qué pasa?− preguntó adormilada mientras se restregaba los ojos.

−Vamos tenemos que seguir avanzando, ya está empezando a amanecer−se levantó− y nos pueden encontrar−le ofreció a Rosetta una mano para que se levantara.

−Bueno….esgtá bieng−respondió mientras bostezaba y se levantaba.

Retomaron de nuevo el camino.

Pasaron por pequeños lagos los cuales aprovecharon para tomar agua, a medida que avanzaban buscaban objetos para hacer, una lanza u otra herramienta para atrapar algún animal y cocinarlo.

Todo lo hacían con risas, Jacqueline hacía bromas para cambiar un poco el ambiente y levantar los ánimos de su hermanita.

Y Rosetta le seguía el juego también para, ¿porque no?, divertirse.

Así estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas hasta que escucharon pisadas.

Ambas, alarmadas por el ruido, corrieron hasta esconderse entre los arbustos y árboles.

Con el corazón en la boca miraron para ver quién era.

Y, solamente era un conejo.

−Uff ese conejo me dio un susto− Jacqueline cerró los ojos y suspiro.

−uhmm….sí que eres asustadiza Jacquelincita− dijo Rosetta burlonamente y luego comenzó a reírse mientras se agarraba el estómago−tuviste que ver tu cara−y sus risas se escuchaban más fuerte.

−Pero mira quién habla, si vos también lo sos−dijo Jacqueline sonriendo burlonamente.

Rosetta que estaba riéndose como una loca, paró de golpe y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

−No lo soy−dijo haciendo pucheros.

−Sí que lo sos−Se acercó a Rosetta y le agarró los cachetes.

− ¡Nob lo soyg!−dijo mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a Jacqueline.

− ¡Que si lo sos!

−¡Ay te dije que NO!−Rosetta pudo zafarse y al igual que su hermana le agarró los cachetes.

Ambas comenzaron un juego (de niñas) compitiendo quién ganaría o perdería esta batalla, pero, un ruido las alertó nuevamente. Era el conejo, otra vez que estaba comiendo.

−Uff enserio, estamos muy paranoicas −dijo Rosetta después de unos minutos de silencio.

−Qué lindo conejo−Jacqueline se acercó a él, agarrándolo sin problemas.

−Si es verdad−sonríe Rosetta.

Lo acariciaban y se reían. A pesar de estar en peligro, intentaban que todo esto no fuera algo horrible y malo de llevar. Tenían esperanzas de salir de ahí, sanas y salvas.

Pero al parecer, el destino quería otra cosa para ellas.

De la nada un disparo salió y atravesó (cerca del corazón) a Jacqueline.

Para Rosetta fue todo en cámara lenta. Su hermana cayendo frente a ella, salpicando sangre en su cara.

−¡JACQUELINE!

Rosetta agarró el cuerpo de su hermana y la miró desesperada.

− ¡Jacqueline!...¡Jacqueline!...¡JACQUELINE!−lloraba abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.

−R-Rosetta…− respiró entrecortadamente.

−…−No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

−Rosetta.

−…−Alzó la cabeza y las dos se miraron

−Rosetta…sé fuerte, es pr-probable que d-de ahora en adelante e-estés sola…p-pero algún día…a-aunque el mundo esté en tu contra, encontrarás personas qu-que te protegerán y en quienes podrás confiar.

Para la pequeña, el mundo se le estaba cayendo de a poco, en pedacitos al igual que su corazón.

Jacqueline con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de Rosetta y sonriendo le dijo.−t-te amo Rosetta...mi adorable hermanita menor…−y su último aliento llegó.

− ¡Jac…!

−…−Sonriendo cerró los ojos, entregándose a la muerte.

− ¡JACQUE...!...¡JACQUELINE!−la intentó llamar, agitándola de los hombros−P-por favor…despierta Jacqueline…n-no jueges….no es divertido…vamos abrí los ojos y decime q-que es una broma−Rosetta seguía llorando y sonreía intentando creer que era toda una mentira.

Pero no despertaba ni le respondía.

−¡ACA ESTAN! ¡LE DIMOS A UNA!−De repente un hombre llegó avisándole a los demás que estaban ahí.

Rosetta alarmada, decidió escapar sin antes, darle un beso en la frente de Jacqueline despidiéndose de ella.

−A-adios Jacqueline, y-yo también te amo−Rosetta intentó sonreir y dándole una última mirada a su hermana, salió corriendo.

"Fin Flash Back"

…

−AHHHHHH…AAAAGGHHHHHHHHH−Rosetta empezó a agitarse para distintos lados mientras se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente.

Su respiración estaba muy agitada y los ojos estaban desorbitados.

No pudo soportar el dolor, tanto físicamente y emocionalmente que se desmayó y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

−EY POR ACÁ−Un chico salió de la nada y socorrió a Rosetta alzándola entre sus brazos.


End file.
